powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Fallen Angel Physiology
The power to use the abilities of fallen angels. Variation of Angel Physiology and Fallen Physiology. Opposite to Ascended Demon Physiology. Also Called * Black Angel Mimicry/Physiology * Corrupt/Corrupted Angel Mimicry/Physiology * Dark Angel Mimicry/Physiology * Evil/Malevolent Angel Mimicry/Physiology * Fallen Angel Mimicry Capabilities User with this ability either is or can transform into a fallen angel, a being either exiled from heavens or corrupted by dark powers or evil intent. Most common manifestation of the fall is in the coloration of the wings, which usually turn dark, or manifestation of dark halo. Though they have fallen from grace, they still retain some of their heavenly powers even if it's minimal. Applications *Corruption Manipulation *Darkness Manipulation *Demon Physiology *Demonic Arm *Demonic Infusion *Demonic Force Manipulation *Elemental Wings Manifestation **Photokinetic Wing Manifestation **Umbrakinetic Wing Manifestation *Evil Empowerment *Fallen Physiology *Morality Manipulation *Sin Empowerment *Vice Inducement Variations *Fallen Angel Lord Physiology *Fallen Transcendent Angel Physiology Associations *Angel Physiology *Ascended Demon Physiology *Hybrid Physiology *Fallen Archangels may become Archdemons or a Transcendent one. Limitations *Ascended Demons and Angels can reasonably be nemeses to Fallen Angels. *Demonic Slayer can very much kill fallen angels. *May lose some or most angelic power after becoming fallen. **In another case, powers may weaken over time before being lost completely. Trivia It should be noted however, that Fallen Angels aren't necessarily evil, some remain neutral or good depending on each of their personality traits and actions. Known Users Gallery SPN Lucifer.jpeg|Lucifer (Supernatural) is a fallen angel, after he rebelled against God and Heaven but retains all of his archangel powers, tho is now in a weaken state. SPN Castiel.jpg|Castiel (Supernatural) fell from grace twice, although he retains his angelic power as a fallen Seraph. Lucifer.jpg|Lucifer is the most well known fallen angel. AlecDarklighterInfobox.jpg|Alec (Charmed) a Darklighter. Angelsfalling.gif|As a result of Metatron's spell, all angels (Supernatural) fall from heaven, becoming fallen angels. HanzoUrushihara.png|Hanzo Urushihara or known in Ente Isla as Lucifer is a fallen angel. Outfit change.jpg|Angela Blanc (Black Butler) is a Fallen Angel. Corvus H.png|Corvus (Valkyrie Crusade) the fallen angel of cygnus constellation Little_Devil_H.png|Little Devil (Valkyrie Crusade) Belial_H.png|Belial (Valkyrie Crusade) Miminovelagráfica.png|Mimi Force (Blue Bloods Series), is in fact the reincarnated soul of Azrael, the Angel of Death and Twin Angel of Apocalypse. Blissbb.png|Before knowing her connection with the wolves, Bliss Llewellyn (Blue Bloods) was Azazel, the Darkling, Lupus Theliel, Angel of Love. Jackforce.png|Jack Force (Blue Bloods) is Abbadon, Angel of Destruction, the Twin Angel of Apocalypse, and the Destroyer of Worlds. Charles Force.jpg|Charles Force (Blue Bloods) Is Michael, Archangel of the Light. Cordelia Van Alen.jpg|Cordelia Van Alen (Blue Bloods) Is Saraphiel, the Angel of Song. Azazealhex.jpg|Azazeal (Hex) Monster Girl Encycloppedia Dark Angel.JPG|Dark Angel (Monster Girl Encyclopedia) Monster Girl Encyclopedia Dark Valkyrie.jpg|Dark Valkyrie (Monster Girl Encyclopedia) Midnight_Sparkle_ID_EG3.png|Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony Equestria Girls), in her Midnight Sparkle transformation. Therakiel the Bright.png|Therakiel the Bright (Champions Online) is a Fallen Angel who was cast from Heaven during the war between Heaven and Hell by God due to taking a neutral stance instead of siding with either army. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Physiology Category:Demonic Powers Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries